The Second Plan
by FakeFacts
Summary: After the death of Alex Mercer, Lindsay Bennett comes to New York Zero, driven by the powerful need for vengeance. James Heller seemed to have forgotten that Alex Mercer would never risk his life without a Plan B..
1. File 2943, Blackwatch: L Bennett

** LINDSAY BENNETT**

* * *

**Also Known As**: Mother, Nyx.  
**Profession**: Scientist, creating a second Bio-weapon. (Former)  
**Gender**: Female  
**DOB**: nov. 17, 1990  
**Current Status**: Alive (Infected)  
**Weapons**: Can shape shift her body into deadly weapons.

* * *

"_My name is Lindsay Bennett and I am Plan B._"  
- Lindsay Bennett.

**Lindsay Bennett**, also known by her codename **Nyx**, was a scientist at Boston's Gentek. The head of the project was her father, Hugh Bennett, which was the reason why she was able to get in directly after she turned eighteen. They worked on a project named the Bluelight Project, which was like the Blacklight Project part 2. Because of the failures and successes of this project, they started a second one, just in case. This one was completely different. They were planning to turn Boston into a High-Tech City, only habited by their own Bioweapons, which they shortly called "ESPers".  
After learning about Mercer's death, she seeks vengeance. She had killed before, but tried living the life of a regular human being when she went to Boston, meaning that she tried not to use her superhuman abilities.

* * *

**HISTORY  
**"_Don't worry daddy. I won't kill Heller without torturing the motherfucker._"  
- Lindsay Bennett, talking to her father about Heller.

**EARLY LIFE  
**Lindsay Bennett was never the outstanding type, even though her grades were absolutely outstanding, since she got straight A's most of the time. She had a couple of good friends. Not many, but she did not like it to have many people around her, so this was perfect for her. She also had two or three boyfriends over the years, but it never worked out well. Her mother died when she was fourteen. She died in a car accident.

**ALEX MERCER  
**She met Alex Mercer when he was still in New York, before the Virus became big. He did not know much of himself yet and she had promised to help him, so the two of them became close. She told him things about his past, information she had found in Gentek's database. He helped her whenever he had time and told her about everything he went through, while they worked on her Project together. He made her successful throughout Gentek, which gave her more information about him, so they both had their profit from it. But, she could not help but feel sympathy for the man who had lost everything and seemed to be losing his faith in humanity.

* * *

x Remember: This information is classified. Only Blackwatch may see this.  
x We have to find more information about Nyx. After we've discovered more, we'll update our database.


	2. Chapter 1

'Bennett, please get Subject five and put him in the practice zone,' my boss said. He was also my dad, but it truly did not feel that way when we were here. I was glad, because I did not want him to treat me like his daughter, but like any other employee.  
I walked down the hall, until I reached the cell in which we had put Subject five.  
"Subject five, I have received orders to take you to the Practice Zone. Are you ready?" I looked at the.. Thing. It was just staring at me, as if I was his prey.  
But, we both knew who was the strongest. He was just an ESPer, not even a Level four. I was a Prototype. The top of the food chain, created by Alex Mercer himself.  
But, I did not want to lose myself the way Alex was losing himself, so I decided not to use my Superhuman abilities, unless there was a life in danger. A life I needed to protect. Like mine or my father's.  
I stopped thinking about it when the Subject started walking towards me. "Stay in front of me. You know the way. Do not try to escape or I will kill you," I commanded him.

We arrived at the Practice Zone. The door closed after the Subject and I went another way, so I could get into the control room and watch the Subject.  
'Okay, Subject Five. It is time to show us how well you have improved,' my father said through a microphone.  
I smiled as I took my seat next to him. "May I?" I asked, wanting to push a button.  
After getting my father's approval, I pushed the button which unlocked the first cage. Out of this cage came a Brawler Hunter. They weren't the strongest, but they could surely do some damage.  
The fight was.. Pretty interesting.  
This ESPer had the power to use Telekinesis. He could move anything around without touching it, meaning that he could throw anything towards the Brawler with an amazing speed.  
Too bad for him, the Brawler just used it's hands to do exactly the same.  
When it became boring, I pushed the button which released some Bloodtox, which killed the Brawler.  
Without saying anything, I left the control room and went to the training. I just barged in and sighed. "This was not even close to amusing and it wasn't useful at all!" I said, looking quite disturbed.  
I was beginning to lose my patience in this project, since nothing interesting had happened the past months.  
"Return to your cell," I said, after which he quietly walked past me. I followed him, locking his cell after he went in.

I had to come up with something new soon, or this whole project'd achieve nothing. We'd just be testing everyday, seeing the same.  
I did not sign up to watch two monsters throwing random shit at each other. And I was not going to let that happen anymore.


End file.
